


I'll Show You How to Have Some Fun

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Big Time Fever, Dirty Talk, Hippie!Logan, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Spit As Lube, Stoner!logic, bottom!Logan, it's fanfiction okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: Kendall has some fun fucking Hippie!Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You How to Have Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Right There With You" by Anarbor.

Kendall can't help but glance over at Logan every few minutes. Seriously, this is so fucked up. Logan doesn't do drugs. Logan doesn't even like to take medicine when he's sick. Logan's... he's  _Logan._  
  
But here he is, smelling like Woodstock and happy as a clam. It's a little creepy actually, the way he keeps smiling, eyes roaming like there's something floating around the room.   
  
Seriously, it's  _weird._  
  
Not that Logan's behavior isn't always a little strange, but Kendall has had time to get used to his habits. This is completely new and very out of character.  
  
The fact that he's barefoot is bugging Kendall too. Because saying Logan is a bit of a germ-a-phobe? Yeah, understatement of the year. It took six months and some locker raiding to get him to ditch the shower shoes in hockey and even then he had to spray the entire shower with disinfectant before stepping in. Kendall watches in confusion as Logan wiggles his toes.  
  
"K-dog, you chill?"  
  
Kendall startles, jerking his gaze away from Logan's feet to see the brunette staring up at him though orange-tinted lenses, "Uh, yeah. I'm...chill."  
  
Logan sighs softly, almost disappointed, "Lying's bad for the the soul, man. You need to relax, quit with the frettin'."  
  
Kendall nods awkwardly, "Uh, yeah. Sure thing."  
  
Logan frowns in concern before his face lights up, "I got just what you need!"  
  
Kendall watches as Logan leans back on his elbow to withdraw something from his pocket, "Dude, is that...? Do you have pot in your pocket?"  
  
Because suspecting and knowing are completely different. Or maybe it's knowing and seeing. Either way, Kendall's shocked. Logan is un-phased by Kendall's obvious distress. He simply nods, retrieving a lighter from his other pocket. Kendall stares on in disbelief as Logan lights up with ease. He inhales deeply, a small smile gracing his face, before he gestures for Kendall to come closer.  
  
Kendall doesn't move and Logan shuffles across the floor on his knees with a sigh. He holds out the joint, "Come on, man. You need to relax."  
  
"You know what, Logan, I think I'm good. I'm uh, not to keen on taking the uh, 'Logan Train to Mellowville'. So you can just, you know, put that away." Kendall stutters out. He's never really been offered drugs before and the fact that it's  _Logan_  who's asking means all of those anti-drug rallies at school were worthless and saying 'no' isn't as easy as he would have thought. Still, Kendall calls on his resistance and denies the older boy.  
  
Logan, however, simply rolls his eyes. He takes another drag and before Kendall knows what's happening, Logan is pulling him forward by his jersey and smashing their lips together. He exhales into Kendall's mouth and the blond chokes, smoke burning his nostrils in a way that isn't as bad as he'd anticipated. He pushes Logan back reluctantly, "Dude, you're high. You don't know what you're doing. So let's just put this away-"  
  
Logan pulls the blunt away and out of Kendall's reach. He shakes his head, waving a finger in Kendall's face, "Uh-uh! Finders keepers, losers weepers, keep your hands off my reefer."  
  
Kendall feels his lips pull into a grin at Logan's childish rhyme. He's not sure that the drug isn't at least partially to blame for his amusement. Before Kendall can consider this, Logan is leaning into him again. He blows smoke directly into Kendall's face and Kendall coughs, blinking rapidly. He's about to snap at Logan for doing that but there are lips pressed against his ear before he's able to say a word, "You sure you don't want to take the Logan Train? I hear it's a great ride."  
  
Kendall swallows hard, gasping when Logan's free hand falls to his belt, the other holding his blunt out of the way, "L-Logan? What're you-?"  
  
"Shh..." Logan whispers against Kendall's skin, pulling away slightly to bring the joint to his lips again. He blows the smoke out against Kendall's neck, "I want you to fuck me."  
  
Kendall's eyes fly wide at the blunt request and he gently pushes Logan away, "Uh, yeah, listen, man, I don't think-"  
  
"Exactly." Logan nods sagely, "That's the beauty of it. You don't need to think; just feel."  
  
Logan trails his fingers along Kendall's waistband, "Last call. The train's leaving the station. Whatdaya say, Kenny? You wanna come with me to Mellowville?"  
  
Kendall's resolve crumbles at the sound of Logan's voice, a little raspier than usual and a lot deeper than he's ever heard it. The words are corny and only a stoner or a buck-fifty porn star would say them, but they may be the hottest thing Kendall's ever heard. With one final glance at his morals, Kendall leans up and smashes their lips together.  
  
Logan's mouth falls open, joint laying forgotten on the floor. Kendall should be worried about that, fire hazard and all, but right now he's kind of not caring. Logan moans as Kendall crawls on top of him, pushing him to lay back. He writhes as hands pull at his clothes, freeing his skin to the musky air. Kendall bears down against Logan's stomach, desperate for some sense of relief. It helps, but not much, and he fumbles with his belt in desperation, "Fuck, Logie. Hurry up and get your pants off!"  
  
Logan grins sleepily, moaning as Kendall shuffles back to allow both of them to finish undressing. He removes his ragged jeans languidly and Kendall nearly stops breathing when he sees that Logan is free-balling it, " _Jesus._ "  
  
Logan laughs, half-aware of the world, "Come on!" He reaches out, fingers slipping into Kendall's open jeans. Kendall pushes his hand away. The movement earns a whine from Logan, but Kendall ignores it, standing so he can slide the rest of his clothes off. Naked, he drapes himself over Logan's body and brings their lips together. Logan licks his mouth lazily, tongue gliding over wet flesh and soft lips. Kendall isn't put off by the sloppiness of the kiss. In fact, Logan's lack of control makes him hotter and he pulls back to avoid coming before they've even started.  
  
Logan lays beneath him, boneless and grinning. Kendall catches sight of the joint, picking it up carefully. He slowly brings it to his lips, eyes locked onto Logan's to make sure he's doing it right. Logan doesn't stop him and Kendall takes a deep pull. He holds the smoke in, chest heating up as it fills his lungs and then leans forward, exhaling into Logan's mouth like the brunette had done earlier. Logan eagerly accepts, inhaling deeply.   
  
Kendall grins, feeling a bit light-headed. He takes another hit, this time moving down Logan's body to blow the smoke out over his boyish hips. The vapor curls across Logan's stomach, disappearing slowly. Logan giggles as it passes over his skin, muscles jumping at the barely there sensation.  
  
Kendall grins as an idea comes to him. He inches down a little further before bringing the smoking blunt to his lips. Hovering above Logan's erection, Kendall blows out. Logan gasps, arching up as Kendall places his mouth over the engorged flesh, smoke leaking out from his parted lips and flared nostrils. He chokes a bit at the unexpected movement, which adds to the burn in his nose and throat, but doesn't hesitate to take more of Logan. The shorter boy shakes beneath him. His breath comes fast and he lazily runs his fingers through Kendall's hair, "Mmm, yeah. Fuck me, Kendall. I need you to fuck me."  
  
Kendall gags in surprise, having forgotten Logan's earlier request. Now though, the throbbing between his legs in impossible to ignore. He pulls off, nodding, "Yeah. Yeah okay."  
  
Logan spread his legs eagerly and Kendall drops the joint to the floor to offer his fingers. Logan takes them into his mouth greedily. His eyes flutter closed as he coats the digits with saliva, humming in anticipation. Kendall withdraws his hand impatiently, unable to hold himself back much longer after hearing Logan's soft moans.  
  
He inserts one finger and Logan presses back immediately, begging for more. Kendall, bewildered, complies. The second finger slides in less smoothly but Logan rocks back onto it as well, soft grunts escaping his lips. His hands clench into fists, body quivering as he fights to control himself. Why he feels the need to, Kendall isn't sure, but he doesn't complain because it is a battle he enjoys watching Logan lose.  
  
Logan is soon baring down on Kendall's fingers in desperation, "Fuck me! Please! I need you to fuck me!"  
  
Kendall pulls his hand away, spitting on his palm to lube himself up. He quickly lines himself up with Logan's entrance, pressing in slowly. Logan moans loudly, fingers uncurling to run over his own chest. He plays with his nipples, runs his fingers through his hair and rolls his hips, "C'mon! Fuck me! Want it so bad!"  
  
Kendall quickens his inward plunge, making a mental note to send Guitar Dude a fruit basket or something.  
  
"Oh my  _God!_ " He moans. Being inside of Logan is _amazing_. He's hot and tight, continually drawing Kendall in deeper, squeezing around his cock like a fucking vice. It's the most incredible thing Kendall's ever felt, easily trumping his hand and every too-real wet dream he's ever had.  
  
Logan is enjoying it too, moaning like a slut while thrashing his head like he has no idea what to do with himself, "Kendall...Oh  _fuck_ yes! Just like that...Give it to me! Give me your fucking dick! I can take it!"  
  
Kendall swallows hard, grabbing Logan's hips as he pulls back and quickly slamming forward. Logan howls, back arching. His body is glistening with sweat and more pre-cum dribbles out to join the shimmery mess on his stomach. Kendall continues to put as much force into each thrust as he can, loving the way Logan just takes it, too stoned to do anything but melt into every touch. Kendall relishes every whimper that leaves the smaller boy's mouth as he pounds into his prostate, feeling his lust rise with Logan's voice, "Kendall! So good! Love your cock!"  
  
And when did Logan get so dirty? Kendall never would have pegged him as the vocal type, much less the kind of guy to say the kind of filth that's spilling out of his mouth. Not that Kendall really _minds_ , but he wonders if it's the drugs or if Logan isn't really as vanilla as he'd thought.  
  
Logan lazily gropes as Kendall's shoulder, fingers running up his neck and into his hair. He ruffles the blond locks teasingly, pulling as he pleases. Kendall hisses, but doesn't stop Logan from touching him.  
  
"So good, Kendall... God, feels so good." Logan mewls, his eyes half-lidded and red. He's panting, chest heaving and Kendall feels heat building deep in his belly. He nods, too breathless to voice how much he agrees.  
  
A drop of sweat trickles down from Kendall's hairline, sweeping down his nose and clinging to the tip, before finally losing purchase and falling onto the smooth skin of the pale body below. Kendall groans as he watches his sweat disappear on Logan's chest, the older boy already glistening under the lights of their bedroom in 2J. His hips jerk forward, pelvis pressed tight against Logan's as his orgasm takes him, white light rocketing through his body.  
  
Kendall knows he's never come harder in his life. His vision blurs for a moment, and when it clears, it's just in time for him to see Logan going over the edge. Kendall watches in amazement as the smaller boy's back arches up higher than anyone would ever think possible. Logan cries out, thick, ropey stands of white hitting both his and Kendall's chests. He slumps back to the ground when he's done, breathless and shaking. Kendall stares down at him in wonder.  
  
Kendall pries himself from Logan's surprisingly strong grip and pulls out before collapsing on the floor. He stares at the ceiling, mind racing so fast his thoughts are all a blur. Did they really just do that? Did he really just have sex with Logan?  
  
Logan sighs contentedly, bringing Kendall out of his thoughts. He snuggles up against the taller boy's side and Kendall notices the skin around Logan's eyes looks bruised, rims red and glazed. He yawns, "So?"  
  
Kendall furrows his brow, "So...?"  
  
Logan honest-to-god giggles, "Did you like Mellowville?"  
  
Kendall feels a grin tugging at his lips, "Yeah, but I think I liked the trip better."  
  
Logan purrs in contentment, "You're in luck. The Logan Train runs again in a half hour."  
  



End file.
